pretty_cure_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Aoki Reika
Aoki Reika (青木　れいか Aoki Reika) jest jednym z głównych leki w Smile Pretty Cure! . Dzięki swojej eleganckiej postawie, jest imponująca ale rodzaj dziewczyna. Jako wice-szefa Rady Studentów, a teraz prezydent, jest bardzo niezawodny. Choć nie gniewać się na niedbalstwo nawzajem, może być jednym z najbardziej przerażające, gdy robi wszystko złościć. Ona jest częścią łucznictwo zespołu w szkole. Jej alter ego jest Cure Beauty ( キュアビューティ Kyua Byuti) . Osobowość Po raz pierwszy wprowadzony, Reika jest pokazany jako elegancki i spokojny, ale też dość zrozumienia. Ona jest dość skromny, i nienawidzi umieścić kogoś przez kłopoty, posuwając się aż do intitially odmówić pomocy. Reika jest dość spokojny i cierpliwy, nawet się przy odrobinie gdy inne dziewczyny powiedział jej o Pretty Cure , i starał się oszczędzić swoje uczucia, nawet jeśli odmawia swój pierwotny wniosek, aby stać Pretty Cure z nimi. Ona jest bardzo odpowiedzialna i ciężko pracuje na studiach, jej klubów i jako Precure.Kiedy Reika objawił prawdziwie Pretty Cure, była najbardziej akceptacji któregokolwiek z nich, jest tylko jeden, że nie był zaskoczony w ogóle. Pokazała ona naturalnie spokojny i skoncentrowany na walce, ledwo zerwania pot, gdy pokonał swój pierwszy Akanbe . Ona również od czasu do czasu pokazuje obsesję znalezienia jej "drodze" w życiu, i wydaje się jej pretty obowiązków Cure bardzo poważnie. Ona także bierze go poważnie stara się znaleźć odpowiedź SmPC16 lub co zrobić, aby (coś osiągnąć) SmPC37 Ona nie wydaje się, aby się bać łatwo jak w EP. 28, kiedy wszyscy się boją, z wyjątkiem Yayoi, gdy był podekscytowany, aby zobaczyć ducha, Reika był spokojny i trochę zaskoczony. Wygląd Reika '''ma długie ciemne niebieskie włosy noszone w cięcia księżniczka z małymi niebieskimi zaciskami. Jej oczy są odcień ciemnoniebieski. Podczas uprawiania sportu, ona wiąże włosy w wysoki kucyk. Jej dorywczo stroje składa się z długiego blady strój z niebieskim podszewki, długimi rękawami niebieskim wierzchołka kurtka, skarpety niebieskie i jasnoniebieskie / białe buty na obcasie. Jej strój nawigacji składa letnich sukienkę światła niebieski / biały z krótkim rękawem i lekkie buty niebieskie. Nosi jej mundurek szkolny z niebieskim krawatem i luźnej bladej górze błękitne nad nim. '''Cure Beauty, Reika ma jasnoniebieski włosy proste grzywki i dwóch długich nici przeznaczonych żółte barrettes oprawy boki twarzy. Jej włosy są cięte w dwóch warstwach, z górnej warstwy krótkim i warstwę dolną rozciągającą się do kolana 4 grube segmenty. Jej tiara ma dwa anielskie skrzydła przymocowane po bokach, i nosi ją w centrum głowy. Jej strój jest głównie niebieski, z granatowym podszewką i podkreśla biel. Jej rękawy są dwuwarstwowe z długim kawałku plisowany poniżej i łuk na piersi jest luźny i lekko opadające, z małym kawałkiem plisowany za nim. Jej powrót jej szczycie jest podzielony na dwie coat ogony, a jej spódnica ma falbankami warstwę pod nią. Jej ochraniacze ramion są krótkie, z ciemnymi niebieskimi wstążkami na nadgarstkach. Jej buty są do kolan z niebieskim u góry i ciemne niebieskie wstążki dekoracyjne. W trybie Tiara, jej biały tiara otrzymuje złotą koroną noszonym w środku głowy. Centralnym jej diadem jest niebieski diament, i skrzydła anioła na bokach jej kolei tiara złotych, jak również. Jej białe kolczyki skrzydła anioła zastępuje wstążka złota w kształcie kolczyki z niebieskim sercem w środku. Princess Beauty, nosi jasną niebieską sukienkę z ogromnym łuku w plecy na mundurku Cure z niebieskim i jasno-niebieskie paski kokardą na piersi. Jej włosy i grzywka rośnie dłużej i górna warstwa włosach staje kolczaste i bardziej obszerne. Jej zwykle białe tiara otrzymuje złotą koroną z Tiara trybie i dwóch skrzydeł, jak blask ozdoby żółto-złoty. Istnieje również złote halo-jak światło wokół jej głowy. Wstęgi w okolicy nadgarstka się nieco szerzej. Czubki jej buty, obcasy, podbicia na nich i się odcień jaśniejszy. Ultra Cure Beauty Historia Spotkanie z Miyuki Reika poznaliśmy Miyuki w prezentacji klasy Miyuki, gdzie Akane wprowadzonego Miyuki do niej jako "panny popularny". Kilka dni później, Miyuki zobaczył Reika podlewania kwiatów, gdzie Miyuki była pod wrażeniem jej dobroci i bezinteresowności, opisując ją jako "bajki wody". Ona, wraz z Akane, Yayoi i Nao , poprosił ją, by się Pretty Cure z nimi. Jednak Reika uprzejmie odmówił. Miyuki następnie Reika i okazało się, że jako wiceprezes, była robić głośno czytać dla dzieci w szkole podstawowej. Miyuki i inne leki oferowane swoje umiejętności, aby pomóc w prezentacji. Staje sie Cure Na czytać razem, Majorina pojawił się i zepsuł, obracając wszystko w Bad End. Potem tranformed się spreparowany lustro do wiadomości Akanbe , który następnie sklonowany intself na dziewięć klonów. Każdy z leki próbowali odgadnąć, który z nich jest prawdziwy, ale wszyscy mylili i stał się zbyt wyczerpany, aby kontynuować. Reika rzucił się z jej katatonii w sam raz. Kiedy poszła do obrony jej przyjaciół, ona przekształcona Piękno Cure. Bez zatrzymywania się nawet myśleć o tym, co się dzieje, Reika użył jej ostry dowcip zdecydować, który z nich jest prawdziwy i zaczął ją zniszczyć. Po Majorina lewo, to wznowienie gry i Reika akceptowane staje Pretty Cure. Cure Beauty "Śnieg, spadanie i zbieranie, szlachetne serce! Cure Beauty!" "しんしんと降りつもる清き心!キュアビューティ!" "Shinshin do furitsumoru kiyoki kokoro! Kyua Byuuti!" Cure Beauty ( キュアビューティ Kyua Byuuti) jest Pretty Cure alter ego Reiki. Cure Beauty ma moc lodu. To sprawia, że jej w stanie zamrozić wiatr, dzięki czemu miecz lodowy dla siebie. Jej nazwa jest aluzją do tego, jak księżniczki, wspólne głównych bohaterów bajek, wydają się być piękne. Jednym z jej podstawowych ataków jest Blizzard Beauty . W Ep.12, ona zyskuje dekory Jewel Miracle przekształcić ją w trybie Tiara i łączą swoją moc z innych kuracji korzystać atak grupy, Rainbow Healing . W Ep. 23. zdobyła wystroju przekształcać ją w jej trybie księżniczki i mieć świeczkę księżniczkę na połączenie jej moc z drugiej precures wykonać swój drugi atak grupy, Rainbow Burst . Wraz z czterema innymi ! Smile leki, Beauty Cure może wezwać ogromną tarczę tęczy czy bariery w filmie " Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage: Friends of the Future ". To jest wzmocniona przez Fu-chan 's ostatniego kawałka władzy. W Ep. 32, ona wykonuje trzeci atak grupy, Królewski Rainbow Burst z innymi leki księżniczka, i przy pomocy świec Księżniczka i Clock Royal . Princess Beauty Po otrzymaniu Blue Snow Crystal księżniczka wystrój i świeca księżniczkę , Reika może przekształcić się w jej postać księżniczki nazwie "Beauty księżniczka!" Ona przemienia umieszczając Blue Snow Crystal Decor Księżniczka Księżniczka i wrzask Świeca z "Pegaza, Udziel nam siłę!" Z innych leki uśmiechem w ich formularzu księżniczki, mogą wykonać atak grupy zwanej Burst Rainbow . 'Ataki' *Beauty Bizzard Cure Beauty pobiera jej pakt uśmiech z duchem, aż świeci. Kiedy to nastąpi, Pakt Smile staje śnieg i jest skompresowany w kulkę, zbierając się na prawej ręce. Wolną ręką, ona tworzy śniegu i zarówno piłka i śniegu są łączone w jeden. Cure Beauty, a następnie uwalnia wiązkę lodu na jej wrogów. *Beauty Blizzard Arrow Nowa Moc od Beauty Blizzard . *Thunder Blizzard - Jej atak połączenie z Cure Peace stosowanych w odcinku 47 Galeria Wideo Category:Cures Category:Smile Pretty Cure!